


How NOT To Get Gold Playing Smash Bros

by RiddlePanda



Category: South Park
Genre: All four of them really, F/F, F/M, Kink Meme, M/M, Omorashi, Slight Tyde and Slight Nichole/Bebe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddlePanda/pseuds/RiddlePanda
Summary: Double date night at Token's meant playing Smash Bros until an ungodly hour, eating greasy tacos, and downing energy drinks.And taking the required bathroom break when you're supposed to.





	How NOT To Get Gold Playing Smash Bros

**Author's Note:**

> We were on a kink fest last night. This is one of the results.

Clyde loudly burped, throwing Bebe in a fit of giggles as the noise startled Nichole enough to miss her jump and waste her attack. The girl glared at the brunette as Clyde took another swig of the current energy drink he was on.

“How many have you had?”

“Only two Nichole. I’m fine. I'm drinking water too.”

Nichole rolled her eyes. “You better be Clyde. We’re not having you go on an insane rambling tangent like Tweek gets again. We can actually calm him down when he gets like that.”

Token rapidly pressed buttons, knocking Bebe’s character out of the arena. “I don’t know Nichole. Last time Clyde did it was hilarious. He wrote a ten page front and back essay about his life story of if he were a snowflake, cleaned Stripe #5′s habitat _**AND**_ the back of Tweak Bros. in like an hour, and did some Assassin’s Creed parkour in the abandoned buildings behind Kenny’s house.”

Bebe jumped around the arena, trying to keep away from Nichole’s now charged attack. “Also, to be fair, Clyde did drink some cough syrup beforehand too since he was sick.”

Nichole shook her head as she landed the final attack on Clyde before the timer went off, signalling the end of the match.

Clyde stretched and stood up. “Alright, before the next round, I _**HAVE**_ to fucking take a piss. If I’m not back in ten minutes, send the search party.”

————————–

Token’s personal bathroom was right next to the teen’s room, but as Clyde opened the door, he groaned as he noticed the toilet and bathtub were gone and painter’s tape was tacked around the room. Token’s parents had decided to remodel Token’s bathroom and Clyde had completely forgotten.

Clyde looked down the hallway, to each door, trying to remember where the other upstairs bathroom was. Damn Token’s house for being so big. Damn him for not remembering. The brunette sighed and looked at the door closest to him, figuring he’d just have to try all the doors until he got to the other bathroom.

It was Clyde’s first step to the next door when he suddenly felt it. That unmistakable feeling of a full, ready to burst bladder. He quickly crossed his legs, cursing that he should have gone before the last match when everyone else had. Or at least gone with one of them so he knew where the damn bathroom was.

The brunette took deep breaths, crossing his legs tighter to relieve the pressure. It helped, but not much. He still felt the undeniable urge. He quickly made his way to the next door and opened it, groaning as he saw Mr. Black’s office.

Another quick walk to the next door had the brunette let out another disappointing grunt as the library was revealed. Another door, another groan, another leg cross, as time was quickly running out. His bladder was a mean bitch and was punching him hard.

There was one final door and Clyde whimpered as he slowly inched his way toward the door, bladder ready to burst, opening it, and crying in relief as he saw the great porcelain god ready for his golden offering. He stepped in front of the toilet and began to hurriedly mess with his belt to get it unhooked.

He had only uncrossed his legs to pull his pants down. In that moment, before he could unzip his pants, the dam that had been waiting to burst used its moment to strike.

“No. No no no no no no no no!”

His jeans and boxers underneath were immediately soaked, the brunette frozen in place as his bladder happily emptied itself, uncaring that its owner was going into embarrassed panic.

Clyde couldn’t move. He couldn’t make the situation worse and get the floor wet with his pee as the excess that didn’t soak in his clothes traveled sickeningly down his leg and onto the plush floor mat below. The probably expensive floor mat, knowing Token’s parents.

Once the deed was done and Clyde was sure he wouldn’t have another sudden accident, he peeled off his jeans and boxers, trying to not let any of the urine soaked material touch anything else in the bathroom.

He sniffed as he bent down to the tub, throwing his pants in, and turning the water on. He couldn’t go back with urine soaked pants. He couldn't go back naked from the waist down either. Token, Bebe, and Nichole would never let him live it down. He was eighteen for fuck’s sake! Not a damn ten year old anymore! He shouldn’t _**HAVE**_ pee accidents. He was still given grief for still being so sensitive and crying at upsetting things.

This was upsetting. And yes, he was crying. This was horrifying. Mortifying. He wiped his eyes of the tears as he squirted some of the random body wash on his jeans, rubbing the soap into the fabric, hoping to get rid of the smell, hoping he could wash and dry them quickly with the hair dryer in the room. 

————————–

“Your ten minutes is up and the cavalry’s here!”

Bebe!? Fuck! He didn’t lock the door! Why the hell didn’t he lock the door!?

Clyde curled in on himself, trying to keep his skin from his bottom half from showing, choking back a sob as Bebe, Token, and Nichole walked in. “Pl-please…please don’t…”

His breathing hitched as he felt gentle hands try to raise his head.

“Clyde, baby…what happened?”

Clyde shook his head, whimpering. He couldn’t look at Bebe. He couldn’t tell his girlfriend he pissed himself. She’d laugh at him, be disgusted, leave him. It was a wonder she hadn’t already.

She pulled him in her lap. “Please Clyde? Sweetie, come on. We’re all friends here.”

“Y-You’ll laugh at me.”

Token shook his head. “Dude, we’re not gonna laugh at you, especially if you’re having this reaction to what happened.”

Nichole bent down and squeezed Clyde’s shoulder, finally noticing Clyde’s jeans soaking in the bathtub. “Clyde, come on. We promise we won’t laugh.”

Clyde sniffed. “I-I forgot where the other bathroom was and I…pissed myself before I could get my pants off.”

The brunette curled up, whimpering and waiting for the jeering laughter.

It didn’t come.

Instead, Bebe shushed him and held him closer, telling him it was alright. He heard a wet sound behind him and raised his head to find Nichole had lifted his clothes out of the water and was wringing them as best she could.

Token bent down, lightly punching Clyde on the arm. “Anything else you got pee on? I’m taking and washing your jeans while Nichole gets you a pair of my pajama pants.”

“The floor mat. I’m sorry Token. I know it’s-”

“Dude, it’s the toilet floor mat. It’s there _**TO**_ catch pee.”

“Not _that_ much. I know it was expen-”

“Clyde, dude. It’s fine. It’s a damn floor mat. Expensive or not, they’re made to get dirty.”

Clyde sniffed and nodded as Token smiled at him and ruffled his hair before rolling up and picking the floor mat off the floor, following Nichole out of the room.

————————

Nichole’s eyes softened as she glanced at Clyde as he un-enthusiastically punched the buttons on his controller, his mind lost in thought. Even hours later, it seemed the incident was still plaguing his mind, even with the promise from each of them that it wasn’t something they’d laugh at him about. Things like that happened. It was an accident he couldn’t help.

The match was soon over and the girl gave one more glance to Clyde before she put her controller down, winking at the blonde beside her. “You know…I was hoping that I would get into Token’s pants before the night was over. Too bad Clyde beat me to the punch. I guess I’ll just have to settle for Bebe.”

“Aw….And I was hoping I’d get into Clyde’s pants but Token just whisked them away…making them all…wet and hot. I guess I’ll accept your offer Nichole, since our boyfriends are dying to get into each other’s pants.”

Clyde began to have a slight blush on his cheeks as he bit at his lip. Token wasn’t faring any better as he looked anywhere but the other three in his room.

Nichole glanced behind her at Token’s bed. “Of course…the bed _**IS**_ big enough for all four of us. Next Smash winner gets to have the best position… the middle spoon.”

The fire in Clyde’s eyes was back as he smiled widely at Nichole, curling out of the ball he had been in. “Oh you’re on! Be prepared to cuddle me!”

Token, Nichole, and Bebe gave a quick glance to each other and smiled, finally relieved their adorkable Clyde was back.


End file.
